


Devil's Train

by CloversintheMoonlight



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Devil's Train!AU, Implied Billdip in later chapters, M/M, mentions of Ford
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversintheMoonlight/pseuds/CloversintheMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is 5 years old when he realizes he's special. It's not until many years later that he truly realizes what that means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Train

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Devil's Train" by The Lab Rats. Was originally supposed to be a oneshot but this quickly grew out of hand so it'll probably be about 3 chapters long. I'll be sure to post the other chapters every thursday, so keep an eye out!

   Dipper is 5 years old when he realizes he’s special.

   It starts when he notices the small creatures fluttering around the flowers at the park. Their wings glitter like sequins and their small black eyes twinkle with glee when they notice the small boy watching them. They spend the afternoon flying circles around him as he chases them giddily, small cheeks rosy and smile wide on his face.

   The fairies in the park soon become his friends, and adorn him in flower crowns made of leaves and daisies whenever he visits. They sing to him in chittering tones, and shows him all of the best hiding spots. With their help he becomes one of the best Hide n’ Seekers, and smiles cheekily when he wins every round.

   The turn of events eventually upsets Mabel, who looks envious at his flower crowns and demands that he share his treats and secrets with her as well. But when he tries to explain that’s its not his doing but the fairies, she just huffs and storms off, claiming that he didn’t have to lie to her if he didn’t want to tell her the truth. It’s then that he learns that he can see his new friends, but his sister can not.

    It takes a day and a half for Mabel to forgive him. Afterwards he decides to keep his new found knowledge to himself. Twins don’t have secrets, but Dipper figures that what Mabel doesn’t know can’t hurt her.

   By 6 years old, Dipper learns to guard his secret well. He quickly learns to tell the difference between the good and the bad of what he sees, and the fairies in the park give him tips. He learns not to stare too long at the funny looking people he sees on the street so as not to bring attention to himself (besides, staring is rude and his mother taught him better than that). He finds an iron nail in the garage and carries it around in his pocket like a good luck charm. He also starts to carry around a sketchbook to write down notes on what he sees and what his friends tell him. Mabel calls him weird, but soon starts to do the same, making up grand stories of make believe adventures and highlighting everything with glitter. It becomes something that they share in, spending entire afternoons filling pages and pages of their books, and Dipper is glad to bridge the small gap that his gift had created between them.

   Around this time is when their mother begins to tell them stories. Her tales star heroes and villains of triumph amd deceit. Dipper eats them up like any other 6 year old would, and soon he re-enacts his favorites with Mabel as they take turns saving each other from imaginary foes. Rules swiftly take their place in both their games and their lives; never walk into the unknown alone, never trust the monsters, never make deals.

   Their mother watches them with amusement on her face, but a lingering worry remains, too subtle for their young minds to notice. She thinks of warnings and sadness, of unanswered questions and doubt. In the end she chalks it all up to superstition and paranoia, and holds her tongue. No doubt figuring that there is no harm in letting the children play as they will.

   Dipper never questions why the monsters in his mother’s stories only ever have one eye. He chalks it up to Adult Logic and continues to play with his sister.


End file.
